The Wall
by Tayi
Summary: Post-S8. The new decade begins and finds Hyde alone in the basement listening to the latest Pink Floyd album and the song "Hey you" suddenly has a new meaning. Now as the days turn into weeks, it feels like the whole album is haunting him until it helps him fix the mistakes of the past few months [[the decade continues on "Over the Hills and Far Away]]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer 1: english is not my native language, and I'm sure there are some grammar and spelling mistakes, as well as the ever occuring in/on confusions. Bear with me .. and any correction is well recieved (:

Disclaimer 2: I just discovered this show a few months ago and I really enjoyed untill season 7. As many of you out there, I hated season 8, but this story starts exactly where the show left off.

Disclaimer 3:** I** **dont' claim ownership of any of the characters, the background story or some lines of the show's dialogue woven between my own writing, nor the few verses of the songs included  
**

* * *

January 1st, 1980

12:03 am

Foreman residence

It was just three minutes into the new decade and he was back in the basement. He had hugged everybody but her. When he looked her way she was hugging Red, a sincere and happy smile on her face and a glass of champagne in her hand. He really didn't want to deal with her, with what she made him feel. It wasn't the best way of welcoming a new decade.

So he was sitting in his usual chair, listening to the newest album by Pink Floyd, The Wall. It was a double album, a sort of opera. He pulled it out of his private collection in his office and had sat on the listening area of the store. He had listened to the first record that afternoon in the store, and now was listening to the second one. The first song was slow and simple and he followed the guitar with his eyes closed, enjoying the melody until the lyrics started.

This time he feelt oddly portrayed by the song, and it was making him feel uncomfortable. _"The wall was too high as you can see / No matter how he tried he could not break free"_. He had tried; she had succeeded. He had been free, the walls had been down, or maybe she had just made it over the wall to the other side. He had never felt this way about a girl before. It was true when he said this to Kelso so many months ago, and it was even truer now.

Thinking of Kelso was giving him a headache, and he grabbed his head with his hands with his elbows on his knees while the las verses of the song resonated in his ears _"Hey you / Don't tell me there's no hope at all / Together we stand / Divided we fall"._ He gave a long sigh, rubbing his eyes under his shades.

"Together we stand, divided we fall" he repeated in a soft voice running his hand through his hair and leaning back against the chair, eyes still closed.

Back in the living room, ten minutes after midnight, Fez was about to ask Kelso if he'd seen Jackie when he saw her coming in from the kitchen. She had a weird look on her face, a blank and faraway look in her eyes. The sparkle from ten minutes ago was gone and suddenly he felt a small void, as if the ground had shifted. She looked him in the eyes and a glimmer of sadness shone in hers. She beckoned him to follow her. He swallowed hard and joined her in the dining room.

"You were right" she said softly, taking his hand. She sighed deeply, letting the tears fall from her eyes. "But I swear to you, you could never be a sloppy third" she continued, with a sad smile.

"Jackie, I…" he tried to speak but she silenced him with a hug, closing her eyes against his chest.

"You will be someone's amazing first" she whispered "and as much as I've tried to deny it, I already have mine". She stepped back a little bit to look at him in the eyes "I am so sorry, Fezzie. I do love you. Just not that way"

He stroked her face gently, with a sad smile on his own lips. Deep down he had known all along. He had had a weird feeling about all of this since they first got _together_. He knew now that they hand never been _really _together. He sighed deeply and nodded understandingly. "I know. It's ok".

They hugged again for a few minutes. Jackie crying silently, Fez stroking her hair.

When they went back to the party they pretended like nothing had changed between them. They didn't want to have to explain anything, especially not Jackie.

Donna and Eric had disappeared again and were probably fooling around in the Vista Cruiser. Red was about to make one of his usual commentaries about his _dumbass_ son, but decided against; he was happy to have him back, though he was never going to admit it out loud. Kitty saw his placid smile and walked over him. She was tipsy, happy and bubbly, but somehow had looked serious for a moment and when Red asked her what was wrong, she smiled happily "Oh, on the contrary, things are finally turning the right way" she said mysteriously before emptying her champagne glass and kissing him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I** **dont' claim ownership of any of the characters, the background story or some lines of the show's dialogue woven between my own writing, nor the few verses of the songs included**

* * *

January 5th, 1980

9:37 am

Foreman's kitchen

Hyde was sitting eating breakfast with Red and Kitty, when Donna came in. She was smiling, as she had since New Year's Eve. "Good morning" she said cheerfully, siting between Red and Hyde. It had been hard for her and Eric to say goodbye again, but during the New Year's party Bob had decided to buy Donna a plane ticket to spend her birthday with Eric in Africa in a few more weeks.

Kitty had just served Donna a plate of eggs and bacon when the sliding door opened and a gush of ice-cold air entered the room along with Jackie. "Donna! I've been looking all over for you" she exclaimed.

"Well, hello to you too, sweetie" replied Kitty half sarcastically and half laughing her signature laugh.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Forman" Jackie corrected herself immediately "Good morning, everyone" she smiled widely, putting a hand softly on Red's shoulder. Hyde frowned, looking at her. _Jackie apologizing? _

Kitty was standing again to serve Jackie some breakfast, but she stopped her claiming that she had already had some and then told Donna that she'd wait for her downstairs.

"What?" asked Hyde, perplexed, once Jackie had disappeared through the basement door. "She's being _polite_?"

Donna just shrugged and finished her plate quickly. She was actually just as intrigued as Hyde, so she went downstairs a joined Jackie on the couch. The younger girl was staring at the TV, not really watching, fidgeting with her fingers and her hair. That was never a good sign.

"So… what's up?" she asked after a few minutes in which Jackie remained silent. Jackie turned he head to Donna and a small tear flowed down her cheek, though she didn't look particularly sad.

"Can I move back in with you for a little while?" she asked in a whisper after looking furtively up the stairs to check nobody was listening.

"What? Why?" Donna asked in the same way "Did something happen with Fez?"

"No, nothing happened" replied Jackie with a small sigh. She looked frustrated, thought Donna. "It couldn't happen. That's why" she added.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Jackie sighed again, this time more deeply, and rubbed her eyes. Yes, she was frustrated and… resigned? "I couldn't" She said in a small voice. "I thought he was _it_, you know? But **_he_** is _it_" she said pointing to the back room.

Donna stared at her friend, dumbfounded. _What?_

"How? Why? … Again?" she asked stupidly.

Jackie looked at her suddenly pissed, and looked at her friend, exasperated. _This, again?_ How was it that Donna was never supportive and understanding about her relationship with Hyde? She had forgiven her for befriending the stripper; she just put that particular thing aside – along with the Randy lapsus, as part of Donna's momentary lack of reason due to Eric's absence.

"Ok, ok" said Donna, raising her hands. "I'm sorry… it's just…"

In that moment the door to the basement opened and they could hear Hyde and Fez talking in the doorway. Donna, silently raised one eyebrow to Jackie, as if asking what's going on. Jackie shook her head slightly, clearly not willing to continue the last part of their conversation with the guys present. "Yes or no?" she asked instead, returning to her question as the first pair of feet appeared on the top steps.

"Of course" Donna said simply, with a small but sincere smile and a nod.

"Ok, let's go!" said Jackie enthusiastically jumping up and grabbing her friend's hand and dragging her out the back door.

Hyde and Fez just stood at the foot of the stairs watching them go, without even being acknowledged by the girls.

"What was that all about?" asked Hyde, sitting in his chair and putting his feet on the wagon-wheel "She didn't even look at you" he added, suddenly remembering that Fez and Jackie were boyfriend and girlfriend. It still felt horribly weird to think of them like that. _Weird and just wrong_.

"It's nothing" Fez replied, feigning nonchalance and turning to the shelf to find his stash of candy – and hide his face in the process. Hyde was too good at reading people's facial expressions and he didn't want to admit that he and Jackie were through, especially not to Hyde. _Not yet._


	3. Chapter 3

**I** **dont' claim ownership of any of the characters, the background story or some lines of the show's dialogue woven between my own writing, nor the few verses of the songs included**

* * *

January 5th, 1980

10:24 am

Pinciotti residence

"You broke up with Fez?" Donna asked as soon as they were in the kitchen. She went to the fridge to grab a soda for Jackie and one for herself. Jackie just nodded, not looking at her. "When?"

"New Year's" said Jackie, simply. She took a swig of her bottle and run a finger along the side of it, still not looking at Donna. They left the kitchen to go to Donnas room, and Jackie could feel her friend's gaze over her, pushing her to explain further, all the way there. "I wanted to say happy New Year to Steven, so I followed him to the basement. He was sitting in his chair listening to that new Pink Floyd album" she explained, sitting in the edge of Donna's bed. She smiled timidly, finally looking at Donna. "Was it you who put the whole thing on air a few days after it was released?"

"You listened to it?" she asked incredulously. It was an 81 minute album. And a band that Jackie didn't even liked. Or did she? Jackie simply shrugged her shoulder, a very Zen move. Maybe some of Hyde's music taste had rubbed onto Jackie after all. "The whole thing?"

"Yeah, it's a good one" She said. She had actually bought it a few days after she heard it on the radio. Of course she'd made sure Hyde wasn't at Grooves when she came in and bought it from Leo. "Have you ever paid attention to the first song on the second record?"

Donna went over to her collection of records and put the aforementioned vinyl on the turntable. They listened to the first song it in silence. Jackie was mouthing the lyrics with her eyes closed, Donna was looking at her in disbelief. _Since when does she like Pink Floyd so much?_

"So, what happened?" asked Donna when the song was over, turning the volume down.

"Nothing" said Jackie with a weird smile. "I didn't even went downstairs" she added, and remained silent for a moment. Donna waited patiently until Jackie spoke again "I don't know, he looked… defeated? Sad?" she said, not sure how to describe what she saw. "He had his eyes closed, and then he was holding his head in his hands" she explained, looking at Donna as if asking what it meant. "And he repeated the las verses: Together, we stand / Divided, we fall"

"And you just left and broke up with Fez?" Donna asked, assuming that was the end of the story. Jackie nodded. "But you two looked fine back in the party…"

"Yeah" Jackie sighed, "he was very understanding and supportive" she said, heading to the turntable and switching Pink Floyd for Supertramp and sitting down on the floor, leaning on the desk. _What? Jackie _likes _Supertramp? _

"And now what?"

"I don't know"

They remained silent for a while, listening to the music until a knock on the door pulled them out of their thoughts. "Hey" said Fez's voice before opening the door and peeking in, looking questioningly at Jackie.

"Yeah, she knows" she said, answering the silent question. Fez entered the room and sat on the floor next to Jackie and took her hand on his. Donna watched the gesture uncertain of what it meant, but smiled anyway, seeing now what Jackie meant when she said Fez had been fine with their breakup.

"So… it's Saturday, what are we going to do tonight?" asked Fez after a little while, half growing impatient with the silence from his friends.

Donna shrugged, she had to work tonight anyway. "I'm getting my stuff out of the apartment" said Jackie standing up. Fez pulled a bag of saltwater taffies from his coat pocket and put one on his mouth as Jackie left the room. Donna looked at him half expecting him to leave as well, but he just stayed there looking at nothing, chewing his candy.

"We should do something" stated Fez, after swallowing, turning to look at Donna, who was still sitting in the edge of her bed.

"I have work tonight" she said.

"I don't mean tonight" he said, putting the bag back in his pocket. "I meant about Jackie and Hyde".

"So you really are fine about this whole thing?" she asked, incredulously. He had been so happy when he and Jackie first got together, that she didn't understand how he could be so cool about it to the point of suggesting to help Jackie and Hyde to get back together.

"Well… she was right" he said, shrugging. "And I do love her, just not that way" he explained, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wow… I never thought I'd hear you say that" Donna confessed. She stayed silent for a little while pondering about the _Jackie-Hyde_ situation. "I think that for once we should all just stay out of it".


	4. Chapter 4

**I** **dont' claim ownership of any of the characters, the background story or some lines of the show's dialogue woven between my own writing, nor the few verses of the songs included**

* * *

January 6th, 1980

7:42 am

Hayde's apartament

After WB had given him Grooves, Hyde had done some changes in the store and was now doing even better than before. In the few months since he had been back from Las Vegas (_damned Vegas!_), he had saved enough to double what Red had given him "back" and had been able to buy an apartment.

He surely could have picked a better moment to tell Red and Kitty that he was leaving. Eric had just left the night before to complete his year in Africa and Kitty was still emotional about it, so she started crying even harder. Red patted him in the shoulder with a proud smile, but didn't say much.

The move had been fast and easy. He only owned his turntable, a bunch of records and some clothes that didn't fill even half of his closet.

He woke up with the sun on his face, and he grunted. _I should really get some curtains_, he thought. It had been snowing the day before, but today was a bright – too bright – sunny day. He had very few furniture. The only thing he had bought the day before, before moving, was a bed and a couch. He had found a wagon-wheel in the alley behind Grooves a couple of days ago, and it was now sitting in front of the couch. He was sure Red would find it dumb, and Kitty would think it was sweet. For him it was just convenient.

He got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, thanking Kitty in his head. She had given him several sets of sheets and towels as a housewarming present. Red had given him a tool box and a drill.

They were the only ones who knew that he had moved out of the basement. He hadn't seen Kelso since they said goodbye to Eric the day he left, three days ago. And now Kelso was on his way back to Chicago anyway. He now wondered where Jackie had been that day, it was weird not to have seen her with Fez; as weird as it still was to see her _with_ Fez. He hadn't even told Donna; he was kind of glad that he hadn't run into her while loading his few belongings on the back of the _El Camino_.

He grunted at his window and turned the other way and fell back asleep.

10:37

He woke up disoriented. He had been dreaming, but he wasn't sure what the dream was about. He looked around, blinded again by the bright white light entering from the window. It would take a while to get used to his new place, and today was his first morning here. _I should really get some curtains… dark and heavy_, he thought. He was missing the darkness of his basement room. He stayed there for a while looking at the ceiling wondering whether or not to go over to the Foreman's for breakfast. Last night after dinner Kitty had insisted he did, knowing that there was nothing in his new kitchen. He had said that he'd go before going out to his car, but now he was feeling lazy.

As he got up and headed to the bathroom, images from his dream started coming back, and he became annoyed. He was seeing Jackie's face. He was pretty sure new that he had been dreaming about one of the many times they'd been up in the water tower. And he was sure that their friends were there too, but the only thing he could see was her face.

Hoping for something to distract him from his dream he walked to the living room instead and turned on the radio. There was a cool song playing, but he wasn't completely sure what band it was. It didn't matter, it was good music.

He was taking a quick shower when the song ended, and a soft guitar started to play. _Fuck!_ He thought, tensing under the hot water. This album was haunting him. "_Come on, now / I hear you're feeling down / Well I can ease your pain / And get you on your feet again_"

"Yeah, if only" he said bitterly to the air, turning off the water and getting out of the shower.


	5. Chapter 5

**I** **dont' claim ownership of any of the characters, the background story or some lines of the show's dialogue woven between my own writing, nor the few verses of the songs included**

* * *

January 11th, 1980

7:23 pm

Donna's room

Donna was reading Eric's letter for the hundredth time and Jackie was painting her toenails. Putting the letter away, Donna looked over to Jackie wondering why she insisted on doing her toenails even though nobody would see her feet in the middle of the winter. There were dozens of things that she didn't understand about Jackie, but they were friends, so none of that really mattered.

"So…" Donna started, now sure how the conversation would go "have you talked to Hyde?"

Jackie didn't look up until she finished the last toe and put the nail polish cap back on. "I haven't seen him around" she said, flat voice, blank face. Zen. _Hyde would be proud_, Donna thought.

Truth is, Jackie had been wanting to run into Steven ever since she moved back in to Donna's house six days before, but he hadn't been hanging out in the basement much. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen the _El Camino_ much either.

Just then the phone rang and Donna stretched on her bed to grab the handset. "Hi, Fez… yeah, sure… Ok, see you there". Jackie looked at her questioningly "He asked if we wanted to go grab something to eat at The Hub" said Donna feeling a bit awkward.

"Hey, what's with the face?" laughed Jackie. "Its fine! I told you, we're better off as friends"

7:53

The Hub

Fez was already at their usual booth, drinking a soda. He had clearly finished his burger already, but hadn't touched his fries yet. Jackie and Donna waved at him and walked over to the counter, where Hyde was waiting for his food.

"Hi, Steven" said Jackie in a pitch a bit higher than usual. He turned around and crocked an eyebrow at her before replying.

"Hey Jackie" his gaze lingered on her a fraction of a second and she could almost see his eyes through his shades. "Hi, Donna" he said turning towards the redhead. His food was ready, so he just took it and went back to where Fez was sitting.

"I didn't know you guys were coming" said Hyde when the girls joined them. He couldn't help but notice that Jackie wasn't sitting next to Fez and that they barely spoke. They hung out a while, almost as it used to be, before Eric and Kelso left, before marriage conversations, before Chicago and especially before Vegas – _Damned Vegas!_

After a kind of uncomfortable silence Hyde was the first to talk "Hey, I … um" he run his hand through his hair "I have something to show you" he said.

He stood up and walked towards the door. Donna, Fez and Jackie quickly followed.

"Where are we going?" asked Jackie after realizing that they were not getting into any car.

"It's just a couple of blocks" Hyde said, and kept walking.

9:07 pm

Hyde's apartment

"When did you move out?"

"Why didn't you tell anybody?"

"Aaaaww! Where did you get that wagon-wheel?"

"This is _sooo_ like the basement"

"What do the _ladies_ say about your new bachelor _palace_?"

The last question was Fez, with his lascivious innuendos. He still couldn't understand how it was that Jackie had chosen _him_. He forced the last thought out of his head and instead of answering any questions he just shrugged and went to the kitchen. He grabbed a six-pack from the fridge, put the beers on the wagon-wheel and sat on his new chair. The chair wa sort of similar to Red's green one, though his was black leather, of course.

Fez and Donna each took a beer and sat on the couch. Only Hyde noticed how silent Jackie was, slowly walking around the living room, taking in every detail. He couldn't help but glance in her direction every few seconds, and he wasn't really playing attention to Fez's and Donna's conversation.

Jackie was browsing through his records. _No, not this one, please_, he thought when he saw her looking at "The Wall" by Pink Floyd. She just smiled and seemed to be humming a song, but he couldn't hear her from where he was sitting. She stole a quick glance at him, a knowing look in her eyes, and put the record back in the milk crate. _Huh?_ _What was that about? It was like she had read his mind._ It was subtle, but he was sure it was there. She _knew_.

_No man, you're just imagining things. You need to relax,_ he thought, going into his room.

Apparently, Jackie had finally decided on a record. Pink Floyd IV was playing from the turntable and returning to the living room he saw her sitting in the low stool across the table from his chair, sipping her beer. He raised an eyebrow at her, gesturing to the stereo with his head.

"Your house, your music, right?" she shrugged "I know you, Steven" she added in a lower tone.

"Whatever" he said. Zen. Eyes hidden by his shades.

He lit the joint.


	6. Chapter 6

**I** **dont' claim ownership of any of the characters, the background story or some lines of the show's dialogue woven between my own writing, nor the few verses of the songs included**

* * *

January 14th, 1980

8:23 pm

Hyde's apartment

Fortunately the new guy he had hired for the store was doing a good job and Leo hadn't been scaring people away as he sometimes did. He hadn't been able to leave the apartment the whole afternoon, what with the cable and phone technicians coming at weird hours of the day. Ha had bought a small second hand TV the day before and had spent the whole Sunday afternoon building a couple of shelves with Red in the garage, where the TV and the phone were now sitting.

He dropped on the couch, grabbed the phone and dialled the Forman's number. Kitty picked up almost instantly, which told him she was in the kitchen. "Hey, Mrs. Forman, it's Steven… Oh, no. The techs just left… I've got pizza… No, just to let you know I have a phone already…" he looked around for the paper where he had written his new number and couldn't find it anywhere "No, I haven't memorized it yet" he said, a little embarrassed "Yeah, tomorrow… Ok, bye". He hung up the phone and looked around one more time, but still couldn't find the piece of paper.

He went over to the stereo and tuned into Donna's radio station. "Stairway to Heaven" was playing. _"Yes, there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run / There's still time to change the road you're on"_. What was it with the music lately that was getting to him more than usual?

He turned the volume down, grabbed the phone again and dialled Donna's number, not sure if she was home or if she was at the station. It rang four times before someone picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Jackie?"

"Steven?"

"Is Donna around?"

"No, she's working" _Wait, what?_

"Then what are you doing there?"

There was a silence on the other side, though Hyde knew she was still there, he could hear her breathing deeply, deliberately deep.

"I… I um…" she mumbled, not really wanting to have this conversation over the phone "I moved back here a few days ago".

"What? Why?" He didn't understand anything, he had just seen Fez that morning at Grooves and he hadn't mentioned anything "What about Fez?"

"We… we- um…" she didn't finish, she just inhaled deeply and just hung up the phone. Hyde looked at the receiver in his hand for long seconds, dumbfounded, before putting it back down.

_Whaaaat?_


	7. Chapter 7

**I** **dont' claim ownership of any of the characters, the background story or some lines of the show's dialogue woven between my own writing, nor the few verses of the songs included**

* * *

January 17th, 1980

9:17 am

Foreman residence

In the basement, Kitty was folding laundry from the dryer when Jackie entered through the back door and sat on the couch. "How do I tell him?" she mumbled grabbing a magazine from the table.

"Who?" asked Kitty. Jackie, startled, jumped on her seat and looked at Kitty with wide eyes. "If you're talking about Steven, he already knows you and Fez broke up" she ventured, leaving the laundry on top of the dryer and sitting on Hyde's chair.

"What?" asked Jackie, surprised. That wasn't what she'd meant, but… "How do **you** know?"

"I was in the kitchen taking a bottle of champagne from the fridge on New Year's and I overheard" Kitty explained

"Huh… Well, yes" Jackie simply said.

Kitty didn't say anything else and went back to folding laundry. Jackie picked up the magazine again and started flipping through it. They remained silent until Red came in the back door.

"Steven finally learned his new number" he said to Kitty, not seeing Jackie on the couch

Jackie's head popped up from her magazine at hearing Red. _New phone number._ She _wanted_ that number. Kitty looked in her direction taking the piece of paper from Red, who looked the same way.

"Oh, hi Jackie" he greeted, and headed up the stairs.

"Steven moved out" explained Kitty half sad and half proud.

"Oh" said Jackie "Yeah, he told us. Nice place… a bit empty still, but nice" she shrugged and went back to her magazine. She started wondering why she kept coming to the basement of nobody hung out there anymore. Steven had his own place, no need to hang out here; Eric was in Africa; Kelso was in Chicago; Donna was her roommate again; and things were still a bit awkward with Fez – but they just needed a bit of time, she was sure.

Kitty nodded folding the last of the laundry and went upstairs as well. Jackie looked around, feeling out of place.

"So… you guys broke up" Hyde said from behind her. When had he come in? She turned around startled for the second time in less than five minutes, heart racing.

She took a deep breath and looked at him for a moment before nodding silently. "Whatever" she added, shrugging, in perfect Zen mode. _Damn, she is good!_ Thought Hyde; he couldn't read anything on her face, but he needed to know more.

"What happened?" he asked, trying not to sound too intrigued, sitting in his usual chair.

"It just didn't" she said, still perfectly Zen

"I'm sorry" he said suddenly after a few minutes of silence.

Jackie's head popped up from the magazine and she looked at him incredulously for a second, before forcing the Zen back to her face. "Sorry for what? That me and Fez didn't work out? Why would you care?" she asked, not accusingly, just curious.

"Not that" he said, averting her eyes. After a moment, seeing that he wasn't going to say anything else, she went back to her magazine. "I'm sorry about Chicago" she heard him say, and slowly looked up at him again. He had taken his shades off, they were on the table in front of him. "And I am sorry for every day after that" he added, struggling to keep his eyes on hers.

He felt vulnerable, exposed. But he needed to say that, and he needed to make sure that she understood how deeply, sincerely sorry he was.

"I am sorry too" she murmured after a few seconds.

They were silent again, but now there was something else on that silence. Neither of them could explain it, but it was a comfortable silence.

After a few minutes she put the magazine back on the table and stood up to leave, but instead of going straight to the back door she stepped over to Steven. She hesitated for a moment, locking her eyes with his for a second, brushed her fingertips softly on his cheek and then turned around and left quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

**I** **dont' claim ownership of any of the characters, the background story or some lines of the show's dialogue woven between my own writing, nor the few verses of the songs included**

* * *

January 23rd, 1980

11:41 am

Grooves

Jackie had been intently watching the store for 20 minutes before she decided that the coast was clear: Steven wasn't there.

Ryan, the new clerk was organizing some records in the back and Leo was sitting by the register looking around dreamily. "Hey! It's Loud Girl" he said looking at her.

"Hi Leo, is Steven around?" She asked, just to make sure.

"Nah… haven't seen him this morning" he replied.

She nodded and turned to look around, trying to figure out where she'd find what she was looking for. A few months before, when WB had given the store to Steven for good, he had changed it quite a bit, especially the music selection that was sold. And then Ryan had stablished a new system for organizing the records and she wasn't familiar with it yet. But she didn't want to ask Ryan, because she was sure he'd tell Steven what she had bought. Leo would probably forget that she was even there, so she was thankful that it was him at the register, instead of Ryan.

Fifteen minutes later she was out of the store and Ryan hadn't even noticed that she had been there.

7:06 pm

Hyde's apartment

Two years ago he would have punched himself for this, but now he felt oddly satisfied of coming home – to his own home – after a good day at work – where he was his own boss. He was unlocking the door when he saw something on the floor that hadn't been there when he had left his apartment five hours before.

It was a square parcel, wrapped in brown paper. It read "Hyde" but he wasn't sure if he could recognize the handwriting. It was obviously a record, a 45 rpm vinyl. He put it under his arm, got into the apartment and put the groceries on the kitchen counter before unwrapping the record.

It was a red circle, and in black letters the words **"Hey you"** stared back at him. He felt a chill in the back of his head, as if someone was looking at him, but he knew he was alone. He put the record on the turntable and played it, even though by now he knew this song by heart. He was walking to the couch when he noticed a small piece of paper that had fallen from the package. And this time he recognized the handwriting instantly.


	9. Chapter 9

**I** **dont' claim ownership of any of the characters, the background story or some lines of the show's dialogue woven between my own writing, nor the few verses of the songs included**

* * *

January 25th, 1980

11:46 pm

Pinciotti home

It was Friday, but Donna was on her way to Africa and Jackie didn't really want to go out. It would have been as simple as walking to the basement on the house next door, she knew Kelso was coming to Point Place for the weekend and him, Fez and Steven had made plans to hang out there. But she had decided to stay in. She was almost asleep when a knock on the window startled her out of her stupor and she jumped out of the bed, pressing her back to the wall before recognizing Steven's face on the other side of the window.

"Steven!" she exclaimed, opening the window, heart still racing "What are you doing here?"

He wasn't sure what the answer to that question was, so instead of replying, he just got in through the window, landing at the feet of her cot, where most of her clothes lay. He'd forgotten how complicated it was to move from the tree to the window and though it.

She was tying her robe over her pyjama, and cleared her throat demanding an explanation. He sighed "I got your package" he said, Zen. And he handed her a piece of paper, and she recognized the line she had written two days before: _"Don't tell me there's no hope at all"_

"Why that song?" he asked, rubbing his eyes under his shades. "You don't even like Pink Floyd" he added.

"I do" she contradicted. "And I saw you on New Year's"

"That almost a month ago!" he said, exasperated. He started pacing around the room. He didn't know how to feel. "Mrs. Forman told me you and Fez broke up that same day. Why didn't you say anything?"

Jackie sighed and sat at the foot of the bed. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it, "I don't know" she mumbled. Her face was blank, emotionless, trying to be Zen, but her eyes were boiling with feeling.

He straightened his back and turned back to look at her. He took off his shades hooking them on his shirt, and stepped closer to her. "I think you do, doll" he said softly kneeling in front of her so their faces could be at the same level. He hadn't call her that in forever, but it sounded just right. But she kept her mouth shut in a straight line; her eyes the only thing betraying her feelings.

After a few moments in silence he stood up and when over to Donna's records. She looked at him and while he put the record on the turntable, she took the sleeve. The title definitely rang a bell, but she wasn't sure which song it was. She was still a newbie in the Pink Floyd world. "If" began to sound, and Steven handed her another piece of paper, this time on his own handwriting: _"If I were alone, I would cry / And if I were with you, I'd be home and dry"_

She sat back on Donna's bed and read the note three times before looking up. He was standing in the same spot, and the song was still playing in the background. She had tears in her eyes, so he walked over to the bed and sat next to her, wiping the tears away as they fell down her face.

"Can you ever forgive me?" He asked when the song ended.

She didn't reply. She just wrapped her arms around his waist, under his jacket, her face on his shoulder. He instinctively held her closer, resting his head on hers, inhaling her scent.


	10. Chapter 10

**I** **dont' claim ownership of any of the characters, the background story or some lines of the show's dialogue woven between my own writing, nor the few verses of the songs included**

* * *

January 26th, 1980

7:44 am

Hyde's apartment

"Why aren't there any curtains in here?" mumbled a voice next to him. He had quickly gotten used to the lack of covers on the windows so he didn't wake up this early anymore.

"Just close your eyes" he mumbled back pulling her closer and she buried her face on his chest.

10.23 am

The phone was ringing and he was debating if it was a good or a bad idea that he hadn't installed a phone in his room. A groan next to him told him that the phone had woken her up too, so he got up and dragged himself to the living room and picked it up.

"Steven, dear" said Kitty's voice "Bob came over asking for Jackie" she said with a nervous laugh "He didn't know you had moved out" she added. Damn, Kitty's voice was way louder than his sleepy brain would have wanted.

"Mmmm… yeah, she's here" he grunted, rubbing his eyes and trying to focus his sight on the clock on the kitchen. Fantastic, he had slept just four and a half hours. _I need more sleep,_ he thought loudly. "I'm going back to sleep" he declared and put the handset down next to the phone instead of _on_ it, to make sure it wouldn't ring again, not caring that Mrs. Forman was still talking.

1:17 pm

Jackie sat on the couch with a mug of coffee steaming between her fingers. Steven coming from the kitchen with a tray full of pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon and toasts. "In Through the Out Door" was playing on the background but neither of them was paying much attention to the music anymore

"Isn't it lunchtime?" she asked jokingly.

"Breakfast is the first meal of the day, I don't care what time it is" he declared, grinning at her as he set the tray in the wagon-wheel table and sat next to her.

"Did someone call in the morning, or was I just dreaming?" Jackie asked after a few minutes in silence.

"Mrs. Forman" he said. "Said something about Bob being worried about you" he explained, gesturing at the phone, the handset still sitting next to it. She shrugged and continued sipping her coffee. They _had _left a note after all.

"We still have to finish our conversation from last night" she said after a while, reaching to grab a piece of bacon. When she sat back the oversized t-shit she was wearing slid off her shoulder and she didn't bother pulling it back up.

He stared at her bare shoulder and her long neck. It looked so soft. She had pulled her hair up in a messy bun and some loose curls were tickling the back of her neck. He reached to move them out of the way, but got distracted but how soft her skin was. He'd forgotten how good it felt under his fingers. He planted a kiss on her exposed shoulder and felt her shiver slightly under his touch.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked, now kissing her behind her ear, and playing with the loose curls.

She took a deep breath before pulling away and looking at him in the eyes.

* * *

So .. I'd forgotten how this page works (: I hadn't seen the reviews yet ! I used to have a profile with stories in spanish (not gonna disclose that though). I just want to thank all the reviewers and how encouraging you've all been.

I usually like to make longer chapters, but this just happened this way. I thought about posting this as just one long story, but I also like to build up the suspension hehe.

Thanks again 3


	11. Chapter 11

Before you jump into the chapter, I have to say that I know that both characters here are behaving somewhat OOC. I think that they've both grown after all those months fighting and burning eachother and being stupid. Also, I think they would be tired of fighting eachother and denying their feelings. Even with the awfulness that Season 8 was, you could still see that they wanted to be together. Some parts of the conversation might be a bit too deep for the spirit of the show, but it's my story so I don't care xD

**Again, I** **dont' claim ownership of any of the characters, the background story or some lines of the show's dialogue woven between my own writing, nor the few verses of the songs included** **in this fic.**

January 26th, 1980

1:42 am

Hyde's apartment

She felt awkward walking into Steven's apartment. Just him and her. Before this night they hadn't been alone since they broke up. Thinking of that didn't help matters, so she forced the thoughts out of her head while he turned on a few lights. The apartment looked pretty much the same as it did a couple of weeks ago, when she'd been there with Fez and Donna.

"Want something to drink?" Steven asked, suddenly self-conscious. She shook her head and sat on the couch, expecting him to sit in his chair, but instead he sat next to her.

He reached a hand up and cupped her face tilting her head up so she would look him in the eyes He hadn't put his shades back on. "You didn't answer my question" he said matter-of-factly. She could see in his eyes that he was trying to let her in, past the wall. But she wasn't sure she knew how anymore.

"I don't know" she said, frowning. "I want to, but I don't know if I can"

He didn't say anything, but let his hand fall between them and looked away. After a couple of seconds she took his hand and squeezed it, making him look at her again.

"Can you trust me?" she asked softly but serious. "No matter what happens, no matter what anybody else says… Can you trust me?"

He looked at her for a second, considering. He knew that most of their problems had been caused by his lack of trust. But the thing is, it wasn't that he didn't trust her, he didn't have faith in himself, in the fact that he was worth something, that he deserved someone's love. He tried to explain it as best as he could without sounding like a beaten up puppy. But she laughed softly anyway.

"Remember what I told you in our first date?" she said. Her hand on his cheek felt so damn good.

He laughed too, and putting his hand lightly on her waist, leaned into her, and kissed her softly.

It only lasted a second before she pulled back, resting her forehead on his, eyes closed.

"You didn't answer _my_ question" she said, imitating the tone he had used when he had asked that just minutes before.

"Of course I trust you, doll" he said, sighing deeply "It's everybody else I don't trust"

She sat back down and looked at their fingers, still intertwined.

"No matter what happens, no matter what anybody else says…" she repeated, looking up again. The look in her eyes was deep and serious "I _need_ you to trust me"

"I do"

3:27 am

After a heated make-out session on the couch, Hyde had gone to the kitchen to get both of them something to eat. He was trying to look nonchalant while still taking deep breaths to calm down and regain his Zen. Jackie was standing in the doorway watching him make a couple of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, feeling her insides a bit shaky after so much heat. she couldn't help but remember the hot _hot _make out sessions that summer when they first got together.

"I'm sorry, don't have anything else" he apologized, handing her a plate and then turned to look in the fridge. "Beer?" he asked, dubiously.

"Milk?" she ventured, not really expecting him to have any.

"Yeah, chocolate" he said.

A little while later the plates and glasses were empty on the wagon-wheel table, and as they sat back on the couch he noticed she was cold and uncomfortable. She had changed into jeans and a sweater before leaving Donna's house earlier, no way was she walking out the street on her pyjamas, no matter how late it was and how deserted the streets would be.

"Want to go to bed?" he asked cautiously but with a crooked smile on his face. She looked at him half indignant and half amused. _This is not why we're here,_ she thought narrowing hee eyes. He raised his hands in a defensive gesture "Hey! You're cold and clearly those tight jeans aren't very comfortable" he quickly explained. _yeah, not comfortable but **so** hot_, he thought trying to hide his appreciative look. Her gaze softened. "Wait here" he said, standing up and going into his room.

4:33 am

She came out of the bathroom feeling weird. She was wearing one of Steven's band t-shirts (The Dark side of the Moon – Pink Floyd) and a pair of his high school sweatpants that looked ginormous on her. He was sitting on the edge of his queen sized bed already wearing his "pijama": a long-sleeved t-shirt and… well, his boxers.

She looked away blushing slightly and he stood up and held out his hand for her. She hesitated for a second, suddenly shy and thanking him silently for having turned off the light while she was in the bathroom. She took his hand and let him led her to the bed.

"This shouldn't be so awkward" he said when they sat next to one another on the edge of the bed. "Too many things have happened since" she replied, shrugging.

He smiled lopsidedly and slowly leaned into her to kiss again softly and she melted in his arms.

5:08 am

They were cuddling under the covers. It had been forever since they had felt contempt and relaxed like this.

"This is nice" she said. "When was the last time we just cuddled, like this?"

He had to think about it for a little while. The last few months before they broke up had not been the best.

"I think it was the day we went with Mr and Mrs Foreman to that auto show" said Steven, holding her closer and kissing her again.

"Oh, she was so jealous of us that day" she giggled, remembering Red taking photos with the models.

They talked about "the good 'ol days" for a while. It felt nice to be able to talk without putting up shields, waiting for the other one to burn them. It felt almost like the beginning, right after Donna and Kelso had been back from California and they had realized that they actually wanted to be together, that it wasn't just a summer fling. Steven remembered the day that Kelso had made them go with him to his date with Brooke and what they had said at the circle afterwards. _"When you're truly, deeply happy, that's a sure sign that you're doing everything wrong"_. He never daid it out loud, but he loved how she had been able to read into his sarcasm instantly, and had followed his lead stating that he was miserable being with her. Yeah, absolutely _"tip-top"._

She must have been thinking something along the same lines as him, because after a small silence she suddenly asked "What happened to us?"

"I don't…" he sighed. "I guess we just lost ourselves in the middle of…" he trailed off, not exactly knowing how to explain "growing up?"

"Mmmhp" she snorted, half laughing. "Yeah, you fought it hard" she said, remembering his corporate job with WB. "But what do you mean?"

He had been thinking a lot about all of this ever since Sam had left. Actually he did know what had happened to him. But he was feeling **so** good right now, he didn't want to ruin it by thinking or even less talking about it. He was warm, and comfortable and **_happy_** right now, with her in his arms.

"Let's just sleep now" he murmured, planting a light kiss on her forehead "There's still tomorrow".

And she surprised him by just snuggling closer to him, not saying anything else. _There's always a first time for everything_, he thought smiling and drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**I** **dont' claim ownership of any of the characters, the background story or some lines of the show's dialogue woven between my own writing, nor the few verses of the songs included**

January 26th, 1980

1:58 pm

Hyde's apartment

"What did you mean last night?" she asked, serious. It took all her willpower to move away from him and his hands and his lips.

He rubbed his eyes and run his hands through his hair. _This looked so much easier last night, in bed with the lights out,_ he thought, half regretting his decision to leave the conversation for the next day.

He stood up and paced in front of the TV a couple of times before turning back to her. Jackie was waiting patiently for him to talk. She gave him an encouraging smile.

"Remember my 18th birthday?" he asked, she nodded, remembering how they were all planning his birthday party even though he had clearly stated – more than once - that he didn't want one. "It meant that I had to move out, be an adult, be responsible, have a job, pay the bills…"

He looked around laughing at his present self. Home owner, business owner. His 18 year old self would punch him right now. But 20 year old Hyde was different, he had learned so much in two years. And, anyway, 18 year old Hyde hadn't had to leave the Forman's house, and he definitely hadn't become an adult. No, he had turned into the adult when fake-married Hyde got fake-divorced when his fake-wife had left with her real husband. Thank all the Saints, Buddha, Zeus or whoever for Larry.

Jackie was still silent. "Is not that I never wanted to grow up" he continued after taking a moment to collect his thoughts. "I had actually grown way more than any other kid my age when Bud left and Edna wouldn't even bother to bring food home or do laundry… and then _she_ left"

"Steven…" Jackie started, her heart breaking a little bit. He had told her about Bud and Edna, of course, but it had always been some kind of joke. He hold up his hand to stop her from talking. He needed to say all of it without being interrupted.

"And then I was 17 and I was finally a normal kid. In a regular home. With regular parents" he said, smiling. He would be forever grateful for the Forman's. They had been more his parents than Edna and Bud had ever been. They represented warmth and safety. "And I didn't have to worry whether or not I'd have something to eat after school, because it was always there; or whether I'd be cold at night, because the house was always warm… and I didn't want to give it up"

"You just wanted to be a kid" she said softly, not really wanting to interrupt, but needing to tell him somehow that she understood. He nodded and sat in his chair.

"And then I had that damn _corporate_ job with WB, and an overachiever sister to whom my newfound father kept measuring me up against" he said bitterly.

"And a bitchy girlfriend" she added, sad, looking away. He moved to the couch next to her and placing two fingers under her chin, he gently pulled her head up to look into her eyes.

"And a bitchy girlfriend" he repeated, with a grin in his face. She gave him a little smack on the arm, but knew he didn't mean it. She opened her mouth to say something, but he continued "An incredibly beautiful, wonderfully sweet, excitingly smart and _annoyingly_ but adorably bitchy girlfriend" he added.

She leaned closer to him to kiss him fiercely, and moved over him, straddling his lap. His right hand went instinctively to her waist, the left one stroking her nape, sending shivers down her spine. He deepened the kiss for a little while, before breaking apart and continuing. "A girlfriend who needed more than what my immature self could handle at the moment"

"But you went to Chicago intending to propose anyway" she said, stroking his face gently, not moving from his lap.

He shrugged, very Zen-like.

"Because even being this immature almost-20-year-old _child_ who couldn't say it out loud, I **did** see you in my future" he explained "**every single day** of it".

4:47 pm

She was sleeping with her hair spread like a fan over the pillow. He could see her shoulder poking from under the covers. Their legs were tangled and he was lying on his side, head popped up on his hand watching her sleep peacefully. He had missed seeing her like this: naked next to him, a pleasant smile on her face, her hair wild and untamed.

This was the real Jackie. The one that he had met that summer when Kelso had run away to California. The one that none of his friends had ever seen. The one that he had fallen in love with faster than he would ever admit out loud. This was _his _Jackie, and he'd make sure that she'd never be anybody else's.

Seeing her sleeping peacefully next to him, he couldn't help but remember the first time he had seen her like this. Contrary to what their friends thought, they hadn't _done it _that summer. Nor later when they were _really _together, or even when her father was in jail and her mother had taken off and she slept with him in his cot for a few days before they were caught. Last night had felt a lot like that, comfortable and innocent.

But the first time they had sex – _no,_ _not sex: made love_, he thought – was the night after the Valentine's Day dance. Steven had never felt his heart break until Jackie had seen Kelso with that girl and yelled "get off my boyfriend". That's when he'd realized he was in love with her, because nothing had ever hurt like that, not even Edna leaving. But then she'd make a really good point and whether he liked it or not, Kelso did mean a lot to her. She'd refused to let him break up with her… because she loved him. And he loved her. Even though he refused to say it back, he knew she knew.

It wasn't the first time having sex for either of them, they both knew that. But it had been slow, sweet, tender… _romantic_. It was the first time he'd _made love_ with someone, and it felt **so** different. It had felt the same just now, albeit way more steamy.

After a while her eyes fluttered open and she smiled sweetly at him before lifting her head and kissing him softly. If someone had told her three months ago that she'd wake up like this again, next to him, with him looking at her adoringly, she would have thought that they were crazy. She felt a bit crazy, actually; she still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that they were finally in a good place, after everything that had happened.

"Why did you go to Las Vegas?" she asked, softly. She was afraid of breaking the bubble they were in, but she needed to know.

He sighed with his eyes closed. He remained with his eyes closed for a moment before looking back at her with a sad smile. "I don't really know… I was just driving, sleeping in my car, eating at whatever hours and then driving some more… and eventually I was there"

"That's not what I meant" she said, just a tiny bit crossed.

"I know, doll" he said immediately, kissing her lips lightly. "Crazy, stupid, immature me just wanted to get away" he explained. "I had chosen you, and you had chosen Kelso… again"

"I never…" Jackie started exasperated. Steven cut her by putting his finger on her lips.

"I know that _now_" he said matter-of-factly "but I didn't then. And I was high and drunk for two weeks straight until I realized that even in that state I still missed you like crazy" he stated, running his hand down her back. "So I did the only thing that made sense: come back home" he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What about Sam?" she asked.

"She was a very hot stripper" he said in a flat voice, stating a fact as if he was saying _the grass is green_. "And we hit it off, because she was fun and carefree and didn't _expect_ anything from me" he explained.

"But you married her" she retorted, in the same flat voice.

"Don't even remember that" he said for the hundredth time, but without annoyance. "I only know we did it because she showed me the marriage licence when she got here"

They were still lying next to each other with their legs tangled, warm and cosy under the covers. It surprised them.both that neither of them had gotten upset or angry about the conversation. Right now they were just facts that they needed to get out of the way.

"And you stayed with her" again the same tone.

He shrugged. "I thought you'd never forgive me" he replied a sad and pained look in his eyes, "I felt that I didn't deserve it, especially not after the nurse" he said cautiously, that had also been a very sore subject. "And it was easy and she was hot" he explained.

Jackie turned on the bed to lay on her back, staring at the ceiling, and thought about it for a while. Steven looked at her face for a couple more minutes before lying in the same position as her. Their joined hands between them where the only part of their bodies touching now. _What now?_ _What now?_ _What now?_ was the only thought in his mind.


	13. Chapter 13

**I** **dont' claim ownership of any of the characters, the background story or some lines of the show's dialogue woven between my own writing, nor the few verses of the songs included**

* * *

January 26th, 1980

5:51 pm

Hyde's apartment

She had been silent for a long time, and he was starting to feel dizzy with that one thought bouncing in his mind: _What now? Did I screw it up so much that it can't be fixed?_ And then that thought was replaced by another one "_Together we stand, divided we fall"._

He was determined to _stand_… because it meant they'd be _together_. His mind was racing to find the right words to express his feelings. He'd never been good at that. He needed to make her see how deeply sorry he was, how incredibly lost, _fallen_, he had felt without her by his side all those months. He needed to show her how much she meant to him, how much he loved her.

Jackie had been staring at the ceiling, re-playing in her mind all that they had shared with the other since New Year's and trying to sort out her feelings. The whole Sam stuff had been way worse than the nurse, and it had been very hard to get past that incident. How would they get past this? After the nurse he'd said that he loved her, and a couple of years before she would have jumped into his arms and that would have been the end of it. That's what had happened with Michael every time he'd cheated on her. Why had all been so different with Steven?

_Because **he** meant something entirely different_. She'd thought she was in love with Michael, but what she felt for him wasn't even a fraction of what she felt for Steven, then and now.

And in the end she'd forgiven him_ because he'd meant it_. She knew, when she looked into his eyes, that he'd meant it when he'd said he loved her, even if it was just once. Unlike Michael, who'd just say it to get her to forgive him but without really meaning it.

In all the hours talking since the night before, Steven hadn't said anything about loving her. But now she realized that she didn't need to hear him say it to know that he **did** love her. Everything about him this past few weeks and specially the last 18 hours, spoke louder than words. And that was all she needed. She squeezed his hand gently.

"Yes" she said, finally turning back on her side to face him.

"What?" he asked, dumbfounded, mirroring her movement and looking into her eyes.

"Your question from last night" she explained, seeing he wasn't quite following. "I do forgive you".

"Just like this?" he murmured; love and relief flowing from every cell in his body.

"Yeah" she simply said, smiling. She gave him a deep loving kiss that was way shorter than he would've liked. But actions did speak louder than words, they both knew that. She jumped out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. "Let's go eat something, I'm starving" she said from the door before going in and turning on the shower. She deliberately left the door open.

7:16 pm

_Fatso burger_ drive through

"So… what changed?" she asked, continuing the conversation from the afternoon.

"Sam left, which was the biggest relief I've ever felt" he said, passing her two big cups of soda and receiving the burgers from the guy at the window "and business was good, and I realized growing up on my own terms wasn't so bad as I thought it would".

He pulled out of the driveway and they remained silent the rest of the way.

7:54 pm

Foreman's basement

"Why didn't you say anything when you saw me down here on New Year's?" he asked after finishing his burger. They were sitting side by side on the couch.

"I wasn't sure if you'd appreciate it" she said "I didn't know you anymore"

"And you broke up with Fez but didn't tell anybody"

"I told Donna" she defended herself, "and Mrs. Forman overheard us on New Year's"

"But neither you nor Fez said anything to anybody else"

"Well… whatever" she said shrugging, Zen. He laughed at that and she spoke again "But then you said you were sorry, and I knew you still cared about me"

He pulled her on his lap and kissed her deeply.

"I don't just care about you" he said when they pulled apart for air, their foreheads still touching "I **love** you"

* * *

I'm on a vacation/work trip so I won't be writing for at least 5-6 weeks. I have a few more chapters done (though I still have to proofread them), but I haven't uploaded them yet, so be patient. And this _could _be the end anyway.

Thanks for reading!

**T (:**


	14. Chapter 14

**I** **dont' claim ownership of any of the characters, the background story or some lines of the show's dialogue woven between my own writing, nor the few verses of the songs included**

Foreman's basement

8:32 pm

When Kelso walked into the basement they had already finished their burgers and were picking at the fries and watching TV absentmindedly. Jackie was lying on the couch, half looking at the TV, her legs pointing towards the door. Hyde was sitting in his usual chair, which was unusually closer to the couch.

But Kelso, being Kelso didn't notice anything strange and sat in the lawn chair across the table from Hyde, saying hi to both of them. He had a stupid grin on his face that told them he had something equally stupid in mind. _Or maybe in his pocket_, thought Hyde, remembering their trips to the police academy store room.

"I've got _film_" he said after a little while, taking a huge beautifully rolled joint from his shirt pocket.

Before anybody could say anything else, Fez walked down the stairs from the kitchen.

"Hello everybody" he said, smiling and lifting Jackie's legs to sit on the other side of the couch, oblivious to the conversation "Mrs. Foreman told me that Eric called earlier this evening… Donna made it to Africa!"

"That's cool, man" said Hyde, somewhat relieved by the change of subject. He didn't want to smoke tonight, and he knew that as soon as he refused, they wouldn't stop asking what was wrong with him.

They were talking enthusiastically about their friends on the other side of the world and when he saw Kelso taking a lighter from his pocket, he discreetly stood up and walked up the stairs. After a couple of rounds both Kelso and Fez where so high that they didn't even notice that Jackie hadn't smoked and that Hyde had disappeared to the kitchen.

Jackie looked at the stairs curious about Hyde's sudden departure. They had agreed last night that they wouldn't smoke while they were still sorting things out. Neither of them wanted to have anything clouding their reasoning if they were going to give _them _another try. But now they had already talked everything they needed to clear, _right?_

9:18 pm

Kitty walked into the kitchen to find Hyde sitting alone at the table, shades on and a can of beer in his hand. She sighed resigned to see him drinking, at least he was here where it was safe, rather than drinking who knew where.

"Steven, sweetie" she said seeing how thoughtful he looked. "Are you ok?" She sat down next to him, concern visible on her face. "I tried to call you this afternoon but the line was occupied all day" she commented.

"Oh, right… Sorry, I forgot to put the hand piece down" he shrugged, his mind still far away.

"Is everything alright? What happened with Jackie?" She asked cautiously, smiling. That seemed to pull him back to reality and he smiled timidly.

"Yes, we're fine" he couldn't suppress his smile as much as he tried to go back to Zen-mode

"There's still something troubling you" she said, matter-of-factly.

He thought what to say for a moment. Part of him knew that he should probably be talking all of this with Jackie, but the other part needed a bit of _motherly_ perspective to give clear shape to his thoughts. He was feeling a tiny bit guilty to feel what he was feeling, and he needed Kitty to sort out his feeling first.

"Not trouble really…" he started, putting his beer down "it's just so new, yet so much has happened". He paused for a moment, looking far away. When he looked back at her, she had an understanding look to her face, but smiled encouraging him to explain further. "I know we can't go back to what we had before all this mess" he explained "but I don't know how we go forward"

"Oh, sweetie" she sighed, rubbing his hand gently "you knew what you wanted before… right?" she said, thoughtful. She new he had a ring with him the night he went to Chicago.

"Yes, but part of me wasn't sure about it" he said, averting his eyes, ashamed to admit it. "I **do** want her… but maybe it's too soon" he shrugged, looking at her questioningly.

"Only you and Jackie know the answer to that" she said, tenderly and reassuringly.

10:02

They had been silently watching TV for a while. Kelso and Fez, still high as kites, were oblivious to anything but the TV screen. Jackie was now sitting in the couch, wondering were Hyde had gone and why he didn't want to smoke earlier. She was about to get up and go to the kitchen when she heard him coming down the stairs. He sat in his chair and held out his hand to her.

Jackie took his hand smiled sweetly at him, his thumb started rubbing small circles on the back of her hand. She asked him silently what was going on, he shook his head slightly but smiled, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. _Ok, not now,_ she thought.

Kelso was starting to come out of his daze, focusing his vision in places other than the TV screen. Hyde loosened his grip on Jackie's hand, looking at her as if asking if it was ok to let go of her hand. She gave him a silent and very subtle nod. Just as he'd thought, she also didn't want their friends to know about _them_ yet.

Suddenly, Fez pulled a bag of candy from under the couch cushion and started munching, also pulling his sight slowly away from the screen. After a couple of minutes they were all talking about whatever and making plans for Donna's return and late birthday celebration. They hadn't gone out dancing in forever, and they all agreed to go to Kenosha when Donna returned. Kelso was hoping that Brooke would agree to go with them, and Fez was already talking about a girl he was "courting".

Jackie looked pointedly at Hyde when Kelso asked him who he'd bring to the club. She was kind of amused when he shrugged uncomfortably saying that since he didn't dance it wouldn't matter if he didn't have a date. She decided to have a little fun at his expense when Fez asked her who she'd take.

"Well… there's this guy I've been seeing" she said, nonchalant, examining her nails. Hyde almost choked on his beer. She gave him a playful smile.

...

...

Just one more!

Sorry for the delay. I'm on vacation and didn't have internet for a few days.


	15. Chapter 15

**I** **dont' claim ownership of any of the characters, the background story or some lines of the show's dialogue woven between my own writing, nor the few verses of the songs included**

Foreman's basement

10:47 pm

Hyde looked at his watch, surprised. It was too early on a Saturday night to feel so tired and sleepy. Then again, the last 24 hours had been intense. He needed a good night's sleep and for that to happen, he needed Jackie cuddling against him. He gave her a meaningful look when she failed at suppressing a yawn.

"I'm going home, man" he announced, getting up from his chair.

"Can you give me a ride?" asked Fez, before Jackie could think of an excuse to leave right after him.

"Sure, man" Hyde replied. He couldn't come up with any reason not to, especially since Fez's apartment was a couple of blocks from his, and Kelso's parent's house was on the opposite side of town.

Jackie sighed and followed Kelso and Fez who were already heading towards the door when Hyde took her hand to stop her. "Can I come back for you?" he asked in a whisper. She nodded smiling and hurried after her friends and back to Donna's house.

10:55 pm

Hyde's car

An awkward silence fell upon him and Fez when he pulled out of the Foreman's driveway. They both felt that there was a lot of unsaid things between them but Hyde wasn't good at "talking feelings" and Fez didn't want to anger his friend by talking about Jackie with him.

"So… how's the _bachelor pad?" _Fez asked after a few silent minutes. _Again with the creepy innuendos_, thought Hyde, keeping his eyes on the road.

"It's cool, man" he replied, shrugging. He really didn't want to talk about his apartment and _the ladies _with his foreign friend.

"I get lonely" Fez said after another small silence, head low "after Jackie moved out" he explained.

This time Hyde did look at him for a brief moment. He didn't know what to say to this. It was still strange to see how much everything had changed after that night in Chicago and after Vegas - _damn Vegas!_ And now things were changing even more, with Eric on the other side of the planet, Donna going to college in the next spring, Kelso living in Chicago to be closer to Betsy. He understood Fez's low morale and loneliness, he'd be feeling the same way if he didn't have Jackie back.

"Well, we should hang out more" Hyde said. Fez smiled.

They were silent the rest of the way, but it had turned into a nice quiet. After the bridge between them had been half burned when Fez and Jackie had gotten together, it felt like they were back to being as good as friends as ever.

January 27th, 1980

7:44 am

Hyde's apartment

"Curtains" she grumbled, hiding her face under the pillow.

"Yes, doll" he replied sleepily, pulling her closer, relishing in her smell.

9:12 am

The smell of fresh coffee reached into her sleepy brain. She turned in bed expecting to find Steven's warm body next to her but she found herself alone. Trying to focus in her surroundings, she first heard the music - _Supertramp, nice_, she thought, smiling. Then she heard sounds coming from the kitchen - _Steven cooks, and is good at it _was her next thought, remembering the breakfast from the day before. Finally she smelled something that she couldn't quite define, it was faint but it was kind of sweet.

She was about to get out of bed when Steven cautiously walked into the room, surprised to see her awake. He was fully clothed, his hair a bit wet. "I was coming to wake you" he said, smiling. He was in a very good mood. "Don't move" he said quickly before turning around and walking out.

Three minutes later he came back carrying a tray full of food. Scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, a bowl of fruit, two steaming mugs of coffee and a tall thin vase with a beautiful orange lily. _Mmmm… that was the smell_, she thought smiling widely and leaning closer to it when Steven put the tray next to her, in the middle of the bed.

"Aaaww, Steven" she said with an adoring look on her face, a huge smile reaching her eyes "this is so sweet of you"

He buffed, feigning annoyance at the term, but met her half way when she leaned closer to kiss him.

"Good morning, doll" he said, gently stroking her face and planting a soft kiss just behind her ear. She shivered involuntarily at his touch, sighing deeply, content.

They ate in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Jackie was pleasantly surprised at Steven's cooking skills.

"What time did you get up?" she asked, realizing that he must have gone to the store to get all of this food and the lily.

"I couldn't go back to sleep after you complained about the lack of curtains" he said, jokingly "so I watched you sleep for a little while, until, I was sure you were deeply asleep"

She blushed slightly, feeling self-conscious about him watching her sleep, but also touched at his openness about it. They finished their breakfast in silence, enjoying the quietness that only a Sunday morning can have. She was going to ask him what he wanted to do with the rest of the morning, when she saw the unsettled look in his eyes. Before she could say anything, he breathed deeply, as if making up his mind to say whatever it was that was bothering him.

"I, um…" he started, looking around his room for a second before turning back to face her "I know that you know I had…" he was clearly struggling to say it. She took his hand and squeezed it a little bit. He sighed. "I had a ring... that night in Chicago" he said, matter-of-factly.

She took a deep breath, not knowing exactly what to say or what to expect from this declaration. She nodded, silently. It clearly wasn't easy for him to talk about this, and she knew better than to pressure him or interrupt.

"Ok, so…" he rubbed his face with his free hand and looked back at her "I told you the other night that I did see… that I **do** see you" he corrected himself "in my future"

He moved the forgotten breakfast tray to the foot of the bed and scooted closer to her, leaning against the headboard. She sat facing him, her hand holding his again. This conversation had turned very serious, very fast.

"I do…" he repeated firmly. "But…" he trailed off, hesitant to say what he needed to say next, she held her breath, expectantly. "But I feel that _right now_ a ring might be too much" he said apologetically. She breathed out, slowly. "I am really sorry, but…"

She cut him in the middle of the sentence by putting a finger on his lips, smiling sweetly. He stayed still as a statue, looking at her. She lifted both hands to his face, and kissed him softly, deep and full of emotion.

"I don't need one" she said after the kiss, breathing deeply, eyes still closed, her forehead resting on his.

He pulled her into a tight embrace and buried his face in her soft dark hair.

"Not _right now_ anyway" she whispered in his ear, making him chuckle.

"Not right now" he repeated.

**FIN**

I want to thank every reader, and specially every reviewer for their support and encouragement.

This story is finished!

But I have been writing a bit more and I'll be posting a *new* story _soon_, wich will be the extention of this one. It will cover a whole longer period and will jump weeks, months and even years from one moment to the other.

Please don't pressure me because I'm still on vacation and I won't post anything untill I'm (almost) ready writing the whole thing. I **hate** unfinished stories, and I won't fall into that .. so just please be **patient!**

Thanks again for reading and commenting!

Cheers!

**T (:**


	16. Sneak peak Over the hills and far away

Hello everyone!

I am posting here a few scenes from my new story "Over the hills and far away" which will be the continuation of this story (as I mentioned before). I hope you like the new one as you did this one!

* * *

February 29th, 1980

6:37 pm

Foreman residence

"What time does their flight land?" asked Kitty for the hundredth time, stirring a big jar of "lemonade" though everybody knew it actually was tequila margarita.

"Donna should already be there" said Jackie after looking at her watch, "and Bob's plane lands in ten more minutes".

"And yes, Steven and Mr. Foreman won't be late" added Jackie before Kitty could say anything else.

With a nod Kitty smiled sweetly at Jackie and put the big jar in the fridge. Dinner was cooking slowly in the oven, a delicious smell filled the kitchen. Drinks and other appetizers were ready to be put in the coffee table in the living room and Fez and Kelso had been sent to the store to refill Bob's kitchen.

On February 1st Bob had packed his things and moved to Florida. That same day Kitty had decided that since Donna wasn't home either, Jackie should move to Laurie's old room. Bob had been disappointed that Red and Kitty hadn't gone to Florida too. But his disappointment was short lived after he'd met his current girlfriend – who, to Red's relief, wasn't coming this weekend.

* * *

June 21th, 1980

11:18 am

Foreman's kitchen

Jackie was helping Kitty with the salads while Hyde helped Red set up everything in the backyard, when the kitchen door opened and Fez and Donna walked in carrying grocery bags. Eric had returned a couple of days before, and after sleeping for 30 straight hours, had let his mother throw a welcome home party, which was also an engagement party for him and Donna. They had gotten engaged again during Donna's visit to Africa back in February, but hadn't said anything to anybody.

Kitty has been exhilarated by the news, though there had been a hint of resentment for not being told earlier. Red hadn't said much, and although his face didn't show it, they could all see in his eyes how happy and proud he was. Jackie had had her suspicions ever since Donna had gotten back from Africa, but since that "not yet" conversation with Steven, she had let go of any thought about marriage. Of course she was happy and excited for her best friend, but it was a contained excitement, which felt weird for Donna.

The day before Donna had visited Hyde in the store and had made a comment about how strange it was that Jackie wasn't already planning a double wedding for them. Hyde had just shrugged. "You really want the old Jackie back?" asked him smiling with mirth. After Chicago, Sam and Fez, Jackie had grown so much, they both had, Hyde reflected. He felt as if they were on a whole new level since they had gotten back together.

* * *

August 22nd, 1980

7:21 pm

Point Place water tower

They were all sitting in the ledge, their backs resting against the water tank. They had been talking nonsense for a while, but Hyde was curious to know why Kelso had made them all go all the way to the water tower if they were still going to be all together at the Foreman's for dinner in just over 30 minutes.

"Spill, Kelso" said Hyde leaning forward to look at his friend in the eye. "What don't you want Red and Mrs. Foreman to know that you make us come all the way here?"

Kelso smiled his usual goofy smile. He was really excited. He fished a set of keys from his pocket and jangled the keys in front of them. "I am back, baby!"

In his enthusiasm he let go of the keychain and they saw it loop over the railing and disappear below their feet. He instinctively lounged forward to try to catch them. Hyde and Foreman lounged after him and were able to grab him by his legs before he fell off the ledge.

"Dillhole!" exclaimed Donna, helping Eric pull Kelso back on the ledge, while Jackie did the same on the other side of Hyde.

"And here I thought that you'd grown" said Jackie, sighing dramatically. Hyde chuckled.

* * *

Hope you liked this pre-view!

I'll be posting the new story in a few more days .. I still need to check stuff and write some more!


End file.
